Kura-Skye Everett
Kura-Skye is the Captain of Septimo. Escaping her mother's captivity when she was only 12, she took upon the ocean with her father's crew. With a hot-headed and fiery nature, the female captain is a fun, and fearsome individual who strives to find her right path. After leading the crew though many troubles she has found her home in the ship, and sees the ocean as a safe-zone, not being on land for long periods of time. Overall she acts before thinking and is not the brightest of women, often hiding behind her pistol. Talents and Skills * Hand based skilled '- Skilled in different forms of Apothecary along with sewing and dress making. Due to her brother and father's upbringing, she is good at thieving, picking locks, parkour and hiding away. *'Arts and Creativity '- She is a decent musician with her skills laying mostly in violin and piano. Along with this she is also skilled dancer in mainly ballet and ballroom styled dance due to the activities she would hold as a child. *'Horseback '- As a child she was skilled in horseback riding entering several competitions for Equitation, Show jumping, dressage, flat racing. She also used to be a field hunter, show hunter, fox hunter - Although at the time she would see no harm to the animal she would simply stun them - And she was also a horseback archer. *'Weapons and Magic '- She is skilled in archery and other long distance weaponry.Along with weapons, she is a magic user, although she prefers to work with long range fire attacks when in combat, the skill she uses most out of the warzone is that of an elemental illusionist. *'Culture '- Due to travelling she has a vast knowledge across different cultures and races, she is also Multi-tongued in several languages, her preference in tongue being English or Spanish. Weapons * '''RAFETT '- This is Kuras golden flintlock pistol. It was given to her by Matthew when his ship went under. She was put in a crate with Jacob and Ada and was told to shoot them if they were to suffer and they couldn't reach safety. Jacob and Ada were also given pistols similar. Kura keeps the gun unloaded, using her magic to fuel the pistols barrel. * 'MELONE '- As she gave her first Bow away to a young girl from Bradford, Vivian, Kura made herself a wooden bow as a replacement. Although she does not use this weapon as much as she has in the past, she is still partial to taking it on raids and quests with her. *'SET AND JANE '- The twin daggers are her rarest of weapons to be seen with her. Used alot in her young adult-hood they were forged by Jacob when Kura was being trained by Lucian. They were her main weapon of choise when she was first mate of Septimo, But soon took more to her fathers pistol. *'RUBIE '- This is her Athame. A small silver blade with rubies encrusted into it used mainly for wiccan arts. This blade is always on her being, in either her boot, or her garter. She never leaves her room without knowing it is there. It is a thin blade that is about 15cm long. The blade was given to her by Sapphire the Gentle as a gift very early on in the roleplay, and was the spark of there friendship. * 'CAIN'S SWORD '- A beautiful sword that can only be wielded by strong willed people. The blade was owned by a famous pirate called Black Sam and then passed to his son Cain. Upon boarding Septimo, Cain was repulsive and hated instantly. He was imprisoned in less than a day, and killed by Jake in less than 3 days. Before placing in the cell, Kura confiscated his weapons. Taking a liking to the sword she kept it after his death. It has the ability to twist it's wielders mind to become cruel and heartless, giving them strength though cursed bloodthirst. To keep the blade up, you must gather certain things. Something sentimental (metal) needs to be fused with it, the item must belong to someone who the blade has tasted the blood off of. Combat Skills and Abilities * '''Elementalist - Her main magical abilities uses the six main elements. She is strongest at, Fire and Lightning. Nutural with Matter/Spirit and earth Earth, and weak at Water and Air. She likes to call herself a Pyromancer as fire is her main form of magical combat, to the point she can use it without any harm coming to her when at full awareness. The Water and Air abilities are harder for her to use in large doses. *'Illusionist. '- With using the power of matter she can create images and items to create people, animals or items. her creations will feel and act real with the help of adding elemental compounds. She uses this alot to make swords and other weapons, her bullets, and Animals that can be used in combat. She can add illusion to her weapons to make them more fierce, (Eg, turning Cains sword into a buster blade.) *'Long Range Fighter' - Kura is a skilled long range fighter and prefers to work this way. Although she is okay with close combat, she has a killer aim when it comes to distance. Education and Intelligence Background Being home-schooled with a private tutor until the age of 12 left her with some form of primary education. However due to taking to the sea at the age of 12, she lacked any form of educational intelligence after. Focusing on the common ideas of 'Monkey see, Monkey do'. Due to this she lacks math and science skills, and only knows basic literacy skills. Because of her tough pirate upbringing after this, she knows survival skills and her main forms of wisdom comes from what she has seen with this world wide. Because of this she doesn't care for rules of society and acts on her own ideas and opinions. Personality Strong and Independant, this woman has suffered many hardships and has always come out fighting. Early on in the Roleplay, Kura was a character who did not understand much when it came to romance and love, her personality selfish and angry, many seeing her as cruel and ruthless. Taking a lot after her fathers footsteps, Kura has been known to hold a sadistic and twisted persona that rarely sparks. Despite all this she is a caring motherly figure and friend to all, willing to do anything for her crew, and although the negative traits have become less prominent, her dark side will never disappear. Known to not offer out second chances like they were free coupon but the captain infact accepts anyone into her care without questioning the person's past. She gets hurt easy, and even though she puts on a brave front, she still suffers from such attacks and betrayal. Weakesses *'Using less known magic' - This is mainly when using Water or Air in combat, she can ride the rind or water for short amounts of time, however she will suffer if she uses these elements for too long. This also is relevant if she uses magic of another kind, that she has not studied. Eg, Necromancy. Should she not follow this it can often fainting, comatosing, or becoming physically strained. *'Pyromancy' - Ever heard the saying, 'play with fire, you're going to get burned'? This is true. If she uses fire, she will become burnt. however this is not painful to her. Her hands are completely charcoaled from this type of magic. *'Weaknesses in combat' - Not only is Kura weak in hand to hand combat as mentioned above, but she also has issues with who she cannot attack. In a fighting sunario she will never harm a friend or someone she once knew, unless they harm another friend or relative of hers. Nor will she harm children as children are a huge weakness due to her mothering instincts. * Water '- Not known, when around water she gains discomfort and strain on her mental mind. This causes her added migraines and unknown bodily aches. Due to her sailing upon Septimo this is constant and comes of ass a dull ache, being one of the main reasons she is such a angry persona, Beliefs * '''Magnophoros '- Her first god is the God of Elemental Magic, '''Magnophoros . She often calls upon her god for aid when she is really in need of help and aid in combat. Overall keeping her religious veiws rather on the down low. or away from others interests. * Elemental levels - Kura believes that everyone is made up of the 6 elements, Spirit/Matter, Fire, Air, Earth, Water and Electricity/Lightning. These elements inspire personality, appearance and race. She believes you need to only take in the equivalent elemental resources to balance out your levels. eg, If angry your fire levels rise, the person then needs to drink liquids to lower there fire levels and raise there water levels. * Naturalist '''- Kura is a naturalist, this means she does not believe in the use of science or medicine and only the usage of the earths natural goods and herbs.This includes what she eats and all meat and such (If she does eat) has to be naturally raised and killed. * '''Ending anothers Suffering - She has a strong believe in that a human should not be put though suffering of any kind, she believes if you cannot save them, you should end there life. Because of this she has killed many, including woman and children. * The Pirate Code '- This is a code of conduct for governing pirates. A group of sailors, on turning pirate, would draw up their own code or articles, which provided rules for discipline, division of stolen goods, and compensation for injured pirates. * '''The 8th Sea '- Told to her by Lucian Starkk, The story of the 8th sea is said to be the graveyard for all Pirates and sailors alike. Appearance Originally, The hot headed captain had bright ginger hair and piercing purple eyes however over time Kura's hair has faded from a bright orange, to a faded ginger, very similar to her mother's shade. Being born with her father's purple eyes, from losing her vision what then made them a light shade of pink, to now holding a bright anime-like pinkish-purple hue. In time the woman also developed horns from her grandmothers elementalist roots. These horns are actually that of tree roots and are incredibly sensitive. Other than this, her appearance is very baced of gold and purple colour schemes, taking on a more Indian/Desi fashion with her jewelry sets. Kura's wardrobe in hand sewn medieval-styled dresses that, again, are purple. The captain is often seen wearing a lot of purple and gold jewellry, alongside some well decorated but extremely sharp nails.In comparison to those of average height the captain stands a little taller than average and is extremely skinny and curvaceous. Dependent on location depends on what she wears but is a woman of relative practicality, covering up when heading into battle but choosing fitted dresses and corsets when on board. She has long pointed elf ears and her skin is lightly tanned from a lifetime in the exposure of the sun on the ocean. Kura wears many expensive treasures however she currently wears a crystal ring around her neck given to her by Demetri. Relationships '''Parents Mother - Helena Mary-Ann Edwards. A strict and manipulative woman, she cares for mainly her own satisfaction in her own life. Her mother followed under Edmund's (Grandfather) guidance so as a child Kura would be locked away in her room so that she wouldn't run away. She did try multiple times to escape her mother and often failed in doing so. Her mother would result in strict discipline to keep the rebellious Kura in line, however her father and brother hardly helped this case. Kura finally left with her dad when she was 12, but returned to her mom at 21 for 2 years before esaping the woman one more time. They still keep regular contact and Kura's mother still tries to convince her home, and at times she almost does. Father - Matthew James Edwards. Deceased, 1752. Her father was a feared and respected pirate that became a captain of another's ship when winning in a duel to the death, when Kura was 13. Kura was used for sex, along with another 8 year old, by the old captain and as a result this angered him. After this Kura convinced her father to let her sell her body to her crew for their enjoyment, winning her case, she was the cabin wench. Her father in general was a cruel and greedy man who comonly lusted for treasure upon the seas, however he was honorable, more of a Robin Hood of the ocean, he would serve many countries in their wars and would also do many assassinations for higher ups. When he died, he made sure Kura and the other children of his ship, was taken to safety, loading them with pistols and bullets should they need them. In her aging, Matthew sold Kura fantasy tales about fate and love in order to keep her imagination alive. 'Grand Parents' Grandmother - Hera-leigh Jane Seymore. As a high up and respected elemental witch, Kura stayed with her grandmother a lot between the ages of 5-10. Hera is the reason for Kura's beliefs and strength in her elemental abilities. The two now are incredibly close and Kura also has Hera on babysitting duties for her own children. Grandfather '- Edmund Alexander Seymore. A cruel and greedy man, as long as his name was known, he didn't care in who saw him as good or bad. He is the reason that Helena is as bitter as she is, the man having captured Hera to force her into marriage and captivity. Edmund died when Kura was 2. 'Siblings Brother - James Christian Edwards. Deceased older brother. Left with her father at a young age and upon visits would teach Kura in the pirate life and started her want for running away and being free. He is 4 years older that Kura and passed away from a cancerous tumour that started developing when Kovlyn forced him into his necomancer abilities. He passed after receiving a beating by the mother, when the beating should have went to Kura. Cordelia Helena Edwards. Younger sister. She is 4 years younger than Kura. When Kura was isolated into her room as a child, Cordy lacked understanding and thought Kura was pulling away and wanting to seperate herself from their bond. Kura was jelous of how her sister was allowed freedom and friends and she was always shown the adult life of socity. When Kura escaped with her father at 12, all Kuras duties was passed on to Cordie and was beaten into her 4 times worse than any punishment of Kura's. The father took Kura away and because of this Cordy grew jealous of Kura. Their relationship is now based on hate, misunderstanding, and jelousy. Fae. Fae is a Amazonian fairy. Kura's father was in a secret relationship with Fae's mother when he was traveling. They found out about each other when they found a pirate hunting island where there was some corpses of Kura's old crew, including photos, they both pointed out their father. The pair have a interesting relationship, often verbal violence and banter to a friendly and teasing level 'Partner' HiResNoBgrfr8.png HiResNoBgdce7.png HiResNoBdefewg6.png HiResNoBgeeeeeeeew5.png HiResNoBdcdg4.png HiResNoBgedfde3.png HiResNoBgdde2.png HiResNoBg1fe.png Demetri Everett . After their first encounter in Spain at the age of 12, Kura and Demetri took a instant friendship to the other, breaking into the King's palace and spending a few days and nights together. Again at 14 the pair met and returned to the King's grounds after watching fireworks together. It was here the couple started crushing on one another. Being seperated soon after the were reunited at the age of 18 after Christian brutally raped and killed Kura. Demetri stuck by her side when thinking she was dead. Upon coming back she spent time with him for a short while before the pair decided to run. Spending two years skipping empty houses, stowing away on ships etc. etc., their time together soon came to a end. Tricked, Kura fell for a the lies that Demetri left with several of her family's deeds and treasures. In fact he was pulled away by Chrisitan and Markus, new boss to the Krucio, and was brutally beaten. After being wrongly judged Kura never saw him after that time until 6 years later when Demetri caught word of the new captain of Septimo, Kura, and went to find her. After a lot of gunshots and hateful words, Kura soon buttered up to her old lover and now they are a healthy couple, looking after the Septimo crew together. 'Children' Maibell, Mai was the result of Kura's 4th pregnancy with Demetri as the age of 21. After loosing contact with Demetri she placed her child elsewhere in fear that she maybe hurt or killed. hiResNoBg50.png hiResNoBg51.png HiResNoBg49.png Vivian, is the child of Kuras 5th pregnancy at the age of 26. When Kura was 2 months pregnant with Viva she got into a fight with Edgeworth, already being ill she used to much energy and forsed herself into miscarriage. By this point she stole a Dragon egg, the egg was of an Eclipse Dragon. A rare beast that is born when the master is born, claiming Viva as a master the Dragon formed a protective shell around the womb so the child wouldnt come to harm. If the child wasn't removed from Kura she would of most definatly passed. Jacob and Sei both worked to take the child from her and managed to place her in a incubator beside the dragon egg in Jacobs workshop. Vivian and Draca took to Jacob as their carer, so when jacob left the ship, Viva broke out of her egg and attempted to stop Jacob from leaving, but she was too late. Because she was born to early she held the body of a 4 year old, yet her mind was that of a newborn. She is still learning but she cannot stand or walk, hold a stong convosation or remember curtain things. William, When 15 Kura passed a dying woman on the street cradling her baby boy. Wanting to help Kura took the child back to her fathers ship, using bloodmancy to give the child a blood trasfusion. Kura and Jacob then helped the child age to a young teen, but fearing the kids life Kura soon gave him up. After serving in the navy for some years as a child, William soon found his ways back to the ship, mastering the dark arts in a similer fashion to Kura's father. He now lives on the ship in its lower decks. Raine, When 26 Kura took in a young girl who was beaten and abused in Bradford. Instantly mothering the young girl. Getting a little too attached to the girl she was devastated when Raine grew ill from a water-bound virus that effected many of the crew. Never letting a person suffer, Kura poisoned Raine and sent her into a scilent painless death. However, Raine didn't get peace. Being ripped from existance as a being of purity she was sent to become a Angel. But as she was killed though selfish remorse, even the most innocent of angel became plaugued. Maria, when at the age of 16 Kura visited the Island of the Fruit with her fathers crew. Here meeting Maria. The next sacrifice to the islands demonic protector. Kura promiced to save her and 10 years later, she did. With the help of Jake she manages to save Maria and look after her until the Demons curse sentanced her to a death. 'Friendships' Adaline Valenstine : Abused by Jason along side Kura, Ada and Kura made a instant bond that was both friendship, and a mother/daughter nature. Kura always looked out for Ada, trying to teach her more lady-like natures and the beauty of the world. Ada was orriginally first mate of Septimo but proved that she was too 'immature' for the position. Kura now remains strict in a motherly fashion towards her first real friend. Jacob Jenkinson : Not only close from the fact she was in a sexual relationship with his Father, the two have always held a love hate relationship. In truth the pair would do anything for eachother, even give there lifes. Abel Baudouin : Picking Abel up when she was 23, Kura brought the redhead on the ship with her upon boarding Septimo. Clicking in a friendship the two have been unseperable ever since day one. Lucian Starke : Having a crush on the Siren at the age of 14. Kura grew more of a want for him after he refused her sexual advances on multiple occations. Now, he realises he holds feelings for her, but she as simply befriended him. Christian Jenkinson : Originally a lover, it was Christian who convinced Kura's mother to let he leave with Matthew when Kura was 12. feeling she was debted to him, Chirstian used Kura for his scientific experiments. Now, after a long struggle and battle of friendship and hate. Kura holds a positive relationship with his soul, where she holds a strong dislike for the man's body. Background Birth and early years Kura was born in the town of Oxfordshire to Lord and Lady Matthew and Helena Edwards. The family was well known due to their wealth in land, but it was un aware to most that the family lied and cheated the growth of there land though trickary and many poker games that ended bad. Living on a mansion, a half hour walk from the town, Kura-Skye Elizabeth Edwards was a isolated child from the start. Only ever having the company of the house keep and whatever pet her family blessed her with when aging. She was homeschooled and scholling started at a very young age. Developing fast she was her parents little angel. Her Father, Matthew, instantly fell inlove with her, often spending time with her when ever he could and told her stories of freedom. Much to her mothers dislike. Helena grew wary, she would fear she couldn't bare another child and Kura was perfect to continue the family name. When the older brother James, 4 at this time, took a similer liking to the ginger potato. Often singing to and playing with the young baby. At the age of 4, Matthew was noted to being a pirate by the brittish royal navy. After claiming the name of a sailor for so long it was a shock when someone had reported the deads Matthew had actually done. And in fear, he left a pregnant Helena taking James, who was very sick at the time. Niieve took over Kura, thinking it was her that drove her father away as on miltiple occations she over heards theyre arguements, being those that was demanding Helena to look after Kura. But as soon as baby Cordelia was born, Kura didn't feel so alone anymore. She had someone else to talk to other then her pet pigglet. Birth of Kyler After 4 yeasrs Kura started to rebel, running away from home on her horse, Sugarbeat across multiple occations to explore and be free. It was also at this point the girl had almost full control over her magical abilities to the extent they had been learned. But one day after her brother was said to be be on his death bed, she ran to the waters and sat there, not returning to the manor for many days. When found the mother had her last draw, and finally being with James when found, it was him to receive the beating, sending his body into a breakdown and eventually killing him. This had her locked in her room, bars on her window, key to her door. only able to leave the mannor for courting and her brothers funeral. Were she first met Christian. It was soon after this Kovlyn approached her and demanded the girl to make him a projection. And thus her fire-prince was born. This clone was Kyler. Trip to Spain - Erik and Demetri At the age of 12 the girl was still in her rebelious nature, tricking the made, melting her walls and playing a suicidal nature simply to trick her way into running away. Taking a break for town on Sugarbead oneday the girl met her first friend, Starling nightwing. After a few months in friendship with the male he tricked her into giving his her virginity, and naturally the gulible woman agreed to such a act. Never being warned about sex and the dangers. Soon after this her mom fund out and stepped up her game, taking Kura to Spain to meet Erik, the spanish king. Not wanting to remarry the king chose Kura as she was young and he would have to wait to wed her, and on top of that, he knew there was noway she would go though with the end result. Instead he trained her in her magic and made a friend of the girl. Finding her a fun and exiting induvidual. Never having a daughter of his own, he saw the girl as his own. Promicing her comfort and a place to go should she ever need it. When in spain the girl went to explore, finding a streetrat by the name of Demetri Everett . She took a instant liking to her second friend, promising one day that the pair would break free and travell together. She took him to her ballroom located in Eriks grounds and taught the small pesant boy how to dance. The two being seperated the day after when they were woken by the kings gardeners, having fallen asleep in the flowerbeds. She was determined to break away from her mother, and done so. Her father won the arguement and Kura soon moved to live with her father. Enjoying everymoment of pirate life, including the fact that the ships captain, Jason was using her, and her younger friend Adaline, for his own sick sexual pleasure. Kura soon fell pregnant. Memories of her father holding her down as his crew funnled alcohol down her neck haunting her to this very day. As soon as Matthew found out about the torchure his daughter suffered in the hands of the captain, he killed Jason and took the captainship into his own hands. However Kura, finding her body useful, confinced her father to allow her to sell her body to the crews men to keep them at bay. She didn't want another innocent soul like Adaline torchured and as a result, she took on the name of the ships wench. Rouse and William The age of 14 was a rougher time. Creating Rouse to help her though the men that took advantage of her, it wasnt a surprise when the woman fell pregnant a second time. In fear she locked herself away, and fed only on some clensing remidies that killed the featus and gave her a natural miscarriage. She was very mature for her age, wanting to settle down on her own ship with a child, Jacob and Adaline at her side. And meeting Demetri for a second time when in spain didn't at all help this want. As the couple sat and watched the fireworks they spoke again of a live together. Theyre friendship only growing. As she was leaving back for the sea she saw a dying mother cradling her ill son. Taking pity Kura promiced the mother she would aid the child. And from there on out, her and Jacob raised William in secret. Learning that her father had been banished from spain she feard she wouldn't see the streetrat for a long while, and she didn'f for four years. However this was just enough time for Christian to claim his want over the young ginger. As Kura aged, she only reminded Christian of his old lover more and more and he soon claimed her as his lover. Manipulating her to get what he wanted out of her. Company. It was here also that Lucian took a liking to the ginger. Craving his attention and wanting to rebel against Christian she often flirted with the siren male, often asking him to 'sleep with her'. He always refused but his refusal only edged her to rebel more. At the age of 14 it was also decovered about Ada getting abused and raped by Jason, the ships captain at that time. Fighting the case Matthew sucsessfully killed Jason and threw him overboard, taking on the ship as his own. It was also at this point he learned that Kura was whoring herself out to please the ships crew. After begging her to stop, Kura refused and begged him to allow hwe to be off use. He finally agreed after she put up a decent arguement and stomped her feet. Her and Ada formed a closer bond and it was over all good for Kura. This was until Christian started to con the woman into being his little ginuea pig. He would preform proceedures like nerve replacements and bio-robotic reflexes. This torture lasted four years until Lucain frist left the ship, and Kura and Christian took to land soon after. Little did she know Demetri was roaming englands streets looking for her. Before leaving with Christian she left William in the care of a older woman in hope to keep him protected, they were reunited 10 years later. She was 18 at this point, living in Christians Tavern with him and his workers. She soon descovered she was once more pregnant from back with her ship days. Approaching Christian with hopes of starting a family she comfrounted him. He was enraged that she could offer something he saw so disgusting. Beating her until miscarriage and then raping her in the after math, this was to show how filthy he thought she was within that moment. He then left her for dead before heading out. The woman soon realised she was dying in the arms of her old friend Demetri, thinking it was a dream like state the niieve girls last words was telling him that she 'loved him'. At this point she only was confusing his care with the idea of love. The male was staying at the tavern where she lived so it seemed almost fated, and it gave her reason to return. Kovlyn/Kyler still needed her and made a bargining deal with the devil to send her back. Demetri had washed her and clothed her before resting her in the bed, where she woke once more. Soon comfirming that Demetri was infact real and not a dream, and after they overcame the shock of what just happened, they took off together. The pair living as a couple on the streets for a good few years. And for the first time in forever, the woman finally found a home. Demetri was however ripped from her 3 years later and she had to return to her mother for a short while. She never knew what happened to Demetri, but she was confinced he left her, pregnant with a 4th child she was convinsed after what happened in her late teen years would happen again, as a result she had a natual birth in secret and gave the child to a loving couple who couldnt have theyre own. She was about to be wedded of to Erik Hazael, the King of Spain. But due to the friendship they already held this was only a con against the money. Kura took off with a decent portion of her mothers money and soon joined Scorpias crew on Septimo. At this point the ship as a submarine. She earned her wa up to first mate fast and within two years was premoted to captainship. Since then she has met many new faces that has helped her grow and develop. Abel, Cissy, Rewind, Audrey and so many more offered her the help she needed. She was also reunited with William and even Demetri, the pair now a content couple with two children and are soon to be wed. After all her suffering, the crew of Septimo gave her a home. Category:Characters Category:EbonyOutcast Category:KuraSkyeEdwards Category:7th Lord's Nightmare